From Darkness and Hatred to the Light of Love
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: "Pain, suffering, anguish, misery..." The words that Ginga has felt through his lifetime, being surrounded in darkness and full of hate. But one day, a certain self-proclaimed Number One blader tries to make that all change. What is the outcome and what does the light mean to Ginga? Rated T for violence and cursing. Masamune x Ginga pairing


**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy one of my first dark Masamune x Ginga dark fic; actually it's more of an angst and then a romance like thing. This won't really be AU since a Beyblade Battle will be involved. Plz enjoy... (Warning, Ryo Hagane will be OOC on purpose and sorry if this fanfic makes no sense XO)**

**Story: From Darkness and Hatred to the Light of Love**

* * *

_Pain, suffering, anguish, misery..._

Those were the 4 key words that the familiar redheaded blader has been going through every day in his life. Yes, he has been living in a cold-hearted, devastated, hellish environment in the Hagane household, and here is why...

Dear Ginga Hagane used to have a happy childhood. Yes, a happy, optimistic, and cheery life that is until the mere age of 5. Ever since his dear mother's death from a lethal illness, things has been turned down for the worst...

His father Ryo Hagane had always put the blame on Ginga; yes keeping in mind that each and every day, Ginga was the prime reason for his mother's death. And how does he thank his own 15 year old son? By the constant episodes of beating and abusing him...

Every day and night, Ginga would have to suffer through the many beatings and whippings his father pays him. A few strikes with a rod was more than enough to cause deep, bleeding wounds and brutal, open lesions. Not to mention, physical beatings..the punching, the slapping, and the unmentionable like...

There were even nights that were way worse than the redhead had anticipated. Ryo had a serious drinking problem that seriously got the best of him. The Japanese father has a high tendency to be drunk and oh-so crazy He would even bring his whip for his son and strike him with at least 50 lashes...so many for his back to bleed, badly...

Each and every time Ryo so-called punishes his son, he would scream with rage, fury, and hatred "This is all your damn fault!" It seems that he couldn't contain the pain of losing his own wife, so the damage has been done. And Ginga...he has been bleeding and screaming for help, crying desperately to stop...but his father Ryo, never listened. He just kept on doing the damage to his own son...

And every night before bedtime, poor Ginga always reflected on why his father kept on abusing him day by day. How could his father be cruel to him just for that one incident that took his mother's life? Putting up with such beatings and misery was far too much for the redhead to handle. He would usually grab a small pocket knife, and having the blade land on some flesh. Yes, cutting himself out of his pain and suffering, that is.

Blood cascaded down from his open wounds, landing onto the bed sheets, symbolizing how desperate Ginga wanted to end his life. Terminating his life just to end his living hell that has been lingering onto him. The only thing he had on his mind was why...why must hatred and hostility surround his life?

Ginga then suddenly had a dark aura, consuming his entire body into darkness and hatred. That feeling...is nothing else but hell for him. Speak of the devil; Ginga felt completely hopeless to the fact that no one has ever loved him, or became deeply affectionate towards him. That is...until one day, all has changed...

* * *

A certain Japanese teen was roaming down the streets of Metal Bey City. He was an all-familiar person with spiky black hair with white highlights as well as a strand of red dyed hair sticking out in between his eyebrows; russet brown eyes and a light tan skin complexion. The teenager was wearing his normal outfit, which was a green sweatshirt with trim of sky whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket sleeves, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with navy blue lightning shaped lines going down the seams, and and brown fingerless gloves. He also wears green shoes with yellow trim and white socks. He was known to be the self-proclaimed Number Blader, the Panda-lover, one of the members of Team Dungeon...yes Masamune Kadoya. While walking, he saw an all-familiar redhead and a smiled appeared on his face as he waved hello.

"Hey Ginga! Do you wanna battle with This Number One Blader?" Masamune asked. However, he had no response from Ginga for he was just standing there with his head down low. The Japanese teen decided to ask once more.

"Ginga? Are you with me? Don't you want to have a bey battle?"

"No I don't want to battle with you because I'm not in a mood for it. Now please leave me alone!" Ginga retorts angrily.

"Huh...Ginga? is something wrong with you? I mean, you haven't been acting yourself lately and-"

"Nothing's wrong with me, okay?! Now get off my face and leave me alone, dammit!" The furious redhead snaps back before running off away from Masamune. The black haired blader was shocked since he haven't really seen his friend act like that. While Ginga was running, Masamune grew suspicious as he saw some of the cuts from Ginga's wrists. The Japanese teen even saw a dark aura surrounding the redhead's body, making him more curious on what 's going on. But for now, it's best to let Ginga be.

"Maybe I should talk to him tonight," Masamune said to himself.

* * *

It then seems that the day turned into night in the blink of an eye. Tonight was actually a good enough night, good enough for Ginga to sneak out of his home and run to the beypark to train. After another day of beating and abuse, the redhead just wanted to spend some alone time training his bey Pegasus. Ginga then ran to the beypark, not knowing that Masamune was following him.

After a few minutes, the Japanese blader made his way to the beypark and commenced his training by knocking down cans with his Pegasus. Before launching his bey, it seems that Pegasus has now consumed the darkness and hatred within a blackened aura. after the first launch Pegasus was capable of striking all 3 cans in a split-second.

Meanwhile, Masamune Kadoya was hiding from a bush, observing Ginga's training. He thought, _I don't know if it's a good idea, but I should talk to him at some point._

Yes, the spiky haired ravenette wanted to know more about this dark aura Ginga was having. He was also curious of why Ginga wasn't really himself now, and why he has been holding grudges? Why, is the big question stuck on his mind.

Masamune had the courage to approach to Ginga and finally ask him what has been going on with him.

"Hey Ginga...we need to talk," Masamune speaks up.

"What the hell?! Have you been following me this whole time?!" questions the angry redhead.

"Uh yes, but listen it's very important, you know," the Japanese ravenette replies.

"Just SAVE IT! Who do you think you are?! A stalker?! I told you earlier to leave me alone but you just had to not listen to me! Why is that even the simplest of things is just too hard for you?!" Ginga demanded.

"Look, I'm sorry about that but I seriously wanna know what's going on with you?"

"SHUT UP! Whatever the hell's happening to me is none of your concern!" Ginga then got his bey ready to launch, "So unless you want me to crush you in a bey battle, I suggest you fuck off!" The Japanese redhead eyes turned red in fury, shocking Masamune.

_Shit...that wasn't really part of the plan...or is it? _Masamune thought before he reluctantly got his bey, Striker out. "Fine...then maybe I'll settle this in a bey battle too. I was just trying to help, but you wouldn't hear me out," Masamune responds.

Yes, this was actually his chance to let Ginga hear him out, and get himself together. Also to know he's never alone even when struggling from the constant abuse. Masamune only wanted to make Ginga know who he really is...would he be a sad, melancholic, hopeless little boy who couldn't fight back, or a prideful, well-spirited blader who aims to be stronger and outshine all the others? Either way, Masamune was trying to be like a friend who sticks to others even in the toughest times. He just wants the old Ginga Hagane back, to save him from darkness...

"Alright then and prepare to get crushed with my Pegasus! 3!"

"2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" Both bladers launched their beys into the stadium, commencing this battle. Masamune gave out the first command," Go Striker!"

"Get him, Dark Pegasus!" Ginga commands as Pegasus began to form in a dark aura, ramming in Striker near the edge of the stadium.

"Ginga, please! Calm down because I wanna help you out!" Masamune pleaded.

"Shut up and battle! Pegasus!" Ginga responded and his bey Pegasus slammed onto Striker, but the Unicorn bey defended itself from ever being sent flying. Masamune was lost in words when he was seeing his friend in such a corrupted state.

_Ginga..._ The Japanese ravenette thought. But he had to focus on the battle he was involved with. "Come on Striker!" Striker's bit beast, Monoceros has appeared.

"You don't stand a chance against me, so give it up! Pegasus, get him!"Ginga replies and something was different and rather odd when the Pegasus bit beast was in a raven/black color instead of a light blue/white color. Masamune panicked as he realized what Ginga has become, affiliated with darkness, hatred, dreadful. The redhead was releasing all of his anger and frustration through battle. He had enough of the hate and the cruelty that he has put up with, and he wanted to put an end to this...

The battle seemed like hours although it was lasting for about 30 minutes. Masamune tried to help Ginga get back on his usual self. And what does that result into? Ginga battling recklessly and carelessly, as if he wanted everything to be destroyed even if that means affecting his friends physically, mentally, and even emotionally. The Japanese ravenette had to put an end to this so he said something rather unspeakable.

"Ginga...please snap out of this! Remember who you really are!" He yelled.

Suddenly, the redhead was stunned by those words and he began to reminisce the living hell he had been through. The fact that his father Ryo Hagane has been abusing him and despite his pride and passion over Beyblade, he still couldn't find his light of his world. It's like he has forgotten the feeling of love. Tears began to form in his now scarlet eyes as he felt the pain coming back to him like lightning. Masamune was shocked to see Ginga, now in a devastated, broken state. It was about time that the Japanese redhead has come clean and to tell his friend the truth.

"Please...stop the battle..." Ginga stammered as he retrieved his bey Pegasus. Masamune done so and he asked," Ginga, what's wrong? It's okay to be honest because I'm your friend and I'm willing to help you."

"Masamune...the truth is...almost my entire life, I've been abused." Ginga choked out, having Masamune gasped. The redhead had to show his scars left from the whips, the bruises from the beatings, and his wrists covered with cuts. The Japanese ravenette never thought that his best friend would have to go through such pain and agony. Ginga got down on his knees, clearly broken emotionally. His friend bent down to his current level.

"I...never knew what love felt like, ever. I just want to be loved...and to love others as well. But...but I felt nothing like that and I became HOPELESS!" Ginga embraced Masamune, with tears cascading from his eyes. The truth is, he wanted to feel the light again and never again be surrounded by a cloak of darkness. The poor redhead couldn't handle the difficulties of hardships...all he wanted was it to all end.

"Ginga...I see what pain you're going through and you're never alone. Just know that I'll be here for you and that maybe I can be your light. You don't have to feel this pain anymore because I'll protect you through tough times instead of bringing you further harm." Masamune reassured.

Then the Japanese ravenette did the unexpected, he placed his lips onto the redhead's, having a stunned look. Within a mere few seconds, Ginga pulled Masamune closer to a deeper kiss.

Ginga closed his eyes during this long-lasting kiss as he had a light golden aura surrounding his body, representing the love he has gotten from someone...yes Masamune Kadoya was his light because he was willing to be with Ginga, no matter what. Neither of the teens wanted this kiss to end, in fact make it more memorable.

After a few precious moments, The teens began to slowly pull away, and gazing at each other.

"Masamune..." Ginga finally spoke, blushing faintly.

"Ginga...I..I love you and I'll be able to do anything for you," Masamune responds, caressing the redhead's cheek.

"I...love you too," The redhead replies.

"Also, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes..I do." Ginga answers before kissing Masamune once more. It seems that Ginga finally realized what love felt like and a certain someone who will protect and support him along the way...

Yes, Masamune Kadoya was his light...

* * *

**End of this oneshot...whew I never thought that I could do an angst, hurt/comfort/ romance-like fanfic thing but I'm content about how it turned out, so it's all good. A bit of symbolism doesn't hurt (much thanks to me English 2 teacher) Please..please tell me how I did, I wanna know. Well, read and review folks. ^^**


End file.
